PROJECT SUMMARY The Medical Scientist Training Program (MSTP) is committed to training the next generation of scholars and leaders in the biomedical sciences by providing students with access to the very best resources of the University of Chicago. Chicago's distinctive interdisciplinary approach encourages students to explore their medical and research interests in the broadest possible terms in medicine, biology, the social sciences and the physical sciences. The University of Chicago was among the first schools to obtain MSTP federal funding. Currently, we are in our 50th year and have graduated 290 physician scientists. Our trainees have made many fundamental contributions to our understanding of biology and human disease resulting in numerous papers in Nature, Science, Cell, and other high-impact journals. Our graduates have gone on to lead important departments and academic units including the MSTPs at UCSF, Stanford, Harvard and Indiana. Four of our trainees have been elected to the National Academy of Sciences. During the current training grant period (2012-2016), we have graduated 33 students all of whom have published substantial bodies of work. Remarkably, 13 of 16 of our current students (81%) have been successful in their F30 applications. This level of accomplishment has been obtained while maintaining a time to graduation of 7.9 years and a five-year attrition rate of 2.5%. By any metric, our program, trainees and graduates are successful. Currently 64 individuals, from all over the country, are enrolled in the program of which 50% are women and 22% are URMs. We are a diverse and balanced national academic program of excellence. We are also a highly competitive program with five-year average entering metrics of 3.81 GPA and 98% MCAT with a matriculation rate of 2.1% from a five-year applicant pool of 2280. We are requesting that our current 22 slots be renewed. This level of support, in conjunction with substantial and ongoing support from the University of Chicago Biological Sciences Division, will ensure that at least 10% of the total incoming Pritzker Medical School Class is trained as physician scientists. Relative to our institutional support, the requested NIH investment is reasonable, constituting only 24% of our anticipated budget.